Stand By You Till The End
by Christopher87
Summary: Has the nemesis virus ruined Jill's life? Does Chris still love her? Will Jill survive? Read and see. Please RR Chris & Jill Romance with a little Claire & Leon, Rebecca & Carlos


Chapter 1: Struggle.  
  
January 1st: Night  
  
It is now the 1st of January. A new year. A year that I'm sure will be filled with fear, pain and sorrow. Some people say everything happens for a reason. Does it? I watched all of my comrade's die in that mansion. What was the reason for that? I watched all the citizens of Raccoon City die. What was the reason for that? Chris. I never meant to hurt him. Why did I hurt him? Will he forgive me? I hope he can, if he can't there would be no reason for me to live. I didn't ask for this. It's not my fault. I can't control it when it takes over my body. This is all Umbrellas' fault, and I know eventually I will turn completely. In a way I'm glad because then I won't feel the pain of loneliness that I feel right now. I won't see the tears that are falling from my eyes right now. I won't remember all the old times that were full of laughs with the gang. I miss them all especially Chris. Every night before I fall asleep I prey that my friends forgive me. I crawl onto the hard bench that has come to be my bed in an underground station. I have no money and nowhere to go, no one to turn to. I'm all alone.  
  
January 2nd: 06:00  
  
I woke to the sound of the subway train stopping. The screeching of the breaks and doors. I knew it was time for me to get up. Sitting up I yawned ignoring all the stares I was getting from people getting on and off the subway train. Standing I leave the station to a small coffee shop across the road. I only have enough money for one cup of coffee then I have no idea what I'm going to do about eating with no money.  
  
Walking up to the counter I got my coffee. Before I left to get a seat the man at the counter whispered to me.  
  
"Make it quick love. I really don't want people like you in my shop. People like you who lie about the streets because you can't be bothered working and making people feel sorry for you. If you are not done within 10 minuets I will remove you myself."  
  
I never had time to reply as he walked away. Some people just don't understand. Sighing I walk over to an empty table to drink my coffee. A few people would look over and shake their heads and talk to each other. It hurt. It hurt me bad. Do you know what it feels like to have people talk about you? No one knows why I live on the streets. After thinking for a while I have came to a conclusion, I cannot go on like this any longer and I now have no money. I have no other choice but to become a thief once again. I promised my father I would change but I need money. I need a life. I will only do it until I'm stable enough to find another job.  
  
I looked to see the shop owner come over so I stood up to leave. "Don't worry, I'm just going," I said to him lifting up my backpack. "Good, I was just about to move you. Do not come back here." He said to me. I growled at him. "Don't worry I wouldn't come back here if my life depended on it." With that said I stormed out of the shop bumping into someone. "Sorry about that" he said to me with a smile. He had dark eyes and long hair. He was very handsome. Um, it, it's ok. It was my fault," I said to him with a slight blush. "Names Paul." He said and stuck out his hand. "Jill" I said taking his hand.  
  
"Well Jill you seemed to be in a rush. I won't keep you. Maybe we will see each other again sometime."  
  
"Yeah maybe" I said. He nodded and let me pass before going into the coffee shop I just left. He seems like a sweet guy very like Chris. Rubbing my eyes I groaned. I should not think of Chris it brings back all the good times. I better go plan my for my 'scam' tonight. I headed back to the subway.  
  
January 2nd 10:00  
  
I was walking towards the subway to get some things. I had spent most of my time planning the 'scam'. Crossing the road I descended the stairs to the subway. Walking over to my bench I noticed that someone else was there. Great.  
  
"Um excuse me. I believe you are sleeping on my spot." I said to him. He turned and looked at me. "Piss off lady. I'm here now. Say that is a nice watch you have there. Give it to me. I need one." He said to me looking at my watch. It cost Chris a lot of money and he bought it for me. "No, I will give you anything else but the watch." He looked angrily at me and stood up. "Listen lady, if you don't give me the damn watch I will take it from you." He was now right up at me and I saw him bring out a knife. Slowly I slid the watch off. The only thing I had left and I handed it to him. "Thanks. Now piss off lady" He said and went back to the bench.  
  
I turned and walked up the stairs the warm tears streaming down my face. That's the thing about being on the streets. You always get people like that. When you sleep you still listen, when you hear just a slight noise you jump up and look around.  
  
No one knows what it's like. It's sad and scary. You have no money; no work, no address and you find yourself living among hard, violent people, some of who are deranged. You life is at risk every minuet, every second, day and night. There are people who are so desperate or so crazy they will knife you for all you have. There is nowhere you can run, no one to help because no one cares, they do not want to know.  
  
I never thought of myself becoming homeless at the age of 25, but here I am. Nowhere to go, no one to protect me. I'm alone.  
  
Walking over to a corner next to a tree I place my things down and curl up into a ball slowly drifting of into a sleep.  
  
January 3rd 1:00  
  
I woke to someone nudging me. I quickly opened my eyes to see a man. It was the man I saw yesterday at the café. What was his name again? Oh yes I remember he name is Paul.  
  
"You look cold there. How about I buy you something warm to eat and drink?" he asked me with that smile.  
  
"Um well i..."  
  
"Come on, it's ok. I don't mind." He smiled again stretching out his hand.  
  
I slowly lifted my hand to his and he helped me up. His hands were so warm compared to my cold ones. "Well let's go then shall we." He smiled lifting my pack up for me. I just nodded and followed him.  
  
January 2nd 1:30  
  
we went to a small café not far from where I was resting. Paul wore a black suit. Looking at myself I looked a mess. My ripped jeans and wore out top.  
  
"So Jill. I'm curious. You look smart and you are a nice woman, so why are you living on the streets? I mean I'm sure you could get a job easy." I hoped he wouldn't ask me that question but he did and now I have to answer it.  
  
"Well I uh. I have a few problems and I uh. I can't tell you. Sorry" I said looking down avoiding his gaze.  
  
"It's ok you don't have to tell me. I'm just curious. Anyway I have to get back to work." He dropped some money in front of me. "That will cover the food" and he left and once again I am alone.  
  
January 2nd 2:30  
  
Walking over towards the park I had a strange feeling I was being watched, but it wasn't a scared feeling, I felt like I knew the person. Looking around me I saw no one. The place is quiet, to quiet.  
  
Shrugging off the feeling I walked into the park, it was getting darker and the rain started to pour down all of a sudden and thunder began. I began to look for shelter but I never got far as something lunged at me from the bushes. I knew straight away what it was. A zombie. I couldn't get it off; I was feeling weak for some reason. Just as it was about to sink it's teeth into me someone shot a few times and the zombie fell. The person was a good shot. I felt dizzy; I lost my balance only to fall into the arms of the person who shot the zombie. Looking up I saw Chris. 


End file.
